


a plan isn't just a plan

by fated_addiction



Category: GOT7, K-pop, KARA (Band), Korean Actor RPF, 룸메이트 | Roommate (TV)
Genre: F/M, I can't even, Romance, so much fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So did you get him a gift?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Youngji likes to plan things. Jackson usually thinks that it's girl code for I AM SO MAD AT YOU RIGHT NOW. They're perfect for each other, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a plan isn't just a plan

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore, you guys. O___________O

"So did you get him a gift?"

Sunny meets her at a shop in Japan. They both have promotions. KARA has a concert tonight and this afternoon is the only free time she has. She wanted to see Sunny, and then see Sunny so that she can figure out what she should get Jongok-eonni because she's awful when it comes to getting the _right_ gift.

"No," she says absently and picks up a hat. "I've been trying to figure out what to get Jongok-eonni but now she says if I go climb a mountain with her, she'll call the gift giving thing null and void?"

Sunny laughs delightedly. "So you've been roped in, then?"

"I'll get her a candle set anyway." Youngji pouts and then Sunny laughs again. "What? She doesn't really like sweets though, you know."

The hat is still in her hands. He likes hats, she thinks. Sunny just laughs harder, reaching forward.

Her fingers curl around the hat. "You're avoiding his gift," Sunny says. "That's _adorable_ , Youngji-ah. But Jackson already has a ton of hats. Like more hats than anyone really needs. It's impressive."

"I am _not_ \--" she's flustered, looking around the shop, and could make the excuse that she was in here, trying to figure out a gift because she likes the brand, knowing that he likes the brand, and she has a little bit of money to spend. 

This is the problem, since there is a problem; she hasn't heard from him since she's been in Japan. It's been two weeks, minus the holiday, and she gets that he's just as busy as she is. But there's always _something_. There's always YAH YOUNGJI WHY ARE ARE YOU IGNORING MY TEXTS IT'S NOT LATE YET and that makes her want to go to his dorm and kill him herself because a) it's late, b) he knows better, and c) it's really stupid but she can't escape any sort of feelings anyway. She's terrible at that.

The music comes back in her head. She shakes her head and she looks around the shop, the hat in her hand, just a black leather hat with a brand logo that's a little easier to hide. It's practical, she tells herself.

Sunny nudges her.

"Just buy him the hat," she says.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

He calls later that night ( _finally_ ), after the concert, after Hara wraps her hair back into a braid because they're all sweaty and the adrenaline rush from the crowd is making her a little too energized. Hara disappears to use the gym. Youngji still has to shower, board a plane, go back home and stop to see her mom before she heads back to the _Roommate_ house and, you know, climb a mountain with her oppas and Jongok-eonni.

"Are you alone?"

Youngji flushes, eyes wide. "Why are you so _creepy_?"

He laughs. "I'm right behind you --" his voice gets low and she whirls around because she's, god, and idiot, and there is no way he'd sneak into the room that she shares with Hara because seriously, there is no way anyone would fly him to Japan that fast. She hits her forehead. She can't even begin to think about that.

"Wang Jackson!" She growls. "Idiot."

He laughs again, louder this time. There are voices on the other line. She hears _who are you talking to_ and Jackson's embarrassed response comes over the line with the sound of his hand covering his phone. She hears a door slam shut too and he's breathing heavily.

"What did you do?" she asks.

"Nothing." Youngji can see him narrow his eyes in her head. He's probably frowning too. "I just -- we're loud, okay, and we've been practicing and someone bought coffee and it's too cold to skate because it's --"

"Winter," she says dryly. "I do walk outside sometimes, you know. It's cold."

"Shut up," he shoots back.

Youngji laughs. Her gaze falls onto her bed, her suitcase opened and neatly pushed into place for later. The presents are on the top and she studies Jackson's, tucked into a small red bag. She bites her lip. A hat was a dumb idea, she thinks sourly. It's nothing special.

"I saw your mom today. It's where we got coffee."

She blinks back into the conversation. Her mouth curls and it's a bright smile. She likes that Jackson goes and sees her mom and sister. It's not often, but it's enough; she thinks she'd fall into the same habit just as well.

"She didn't say anything."

"It wasn't planned," he replies. She hears his feet shuffle. "I needed some air, Mark wanted coffee, and there we were."

"Mark?"

"Yahhhhhh. _Youngji_!" she laughs when he scowls and then she can definitely hear him pout; he scolds her too. "Don't talk about Mark when I'm talking to you."

"Then JB-oppa?" she asks, giggling.

"Not even JB --" his voice tightens and he's sour. " _Oppa_ ," he practically growls.

She keeps teasing him. "He told me I could call him that."

"I hate you," he mutters.

But you don't, she doesn't say. She's flushed and smiling and it takes her ten more seconds to realize it, just as her hand comes up and frames her face. She touches her cheek, then the corner of her lip, and she didn't realize she was just _waiting_. She's not going to go and say it, you know. She's already sort of -- okay, well, she's too honest to a fault, but coming out and saying that she thinks of him as a man is pretty huge for her. She hasn't exactly said that part to his face and she's pretty sure she'd have to go and throw the anvil at him herself for him to, you know, _get_ it.

She means everything she says about him too. That he's her best friend. That they're close. She could go and make a list of the things that they've admitted, out loud, to _other_ people. It's totally different when there are other people, or a group, or even more people who go and ask them are they _real_ or scripted. She wonders if she's coming to terms with herself too. Everything is still too bright, too fast and too loud -- her accidents, really. He is, weirdly enough, the most solid, stable accident that she can name without even thinking.

It's why she knows he's smiling.

"You don't," she says. Of course, she means that too.

 

 

-

 

 

Youngji is exhausted when she gets back to Korea, even more so after she leaves the coffee shop and settles in the car with her manager-oppa, a few bags and her suitcase, and some snacks and notes from her mother.

She knows Sunny will be back in a couple of days and that Nana is at the house with Seho-oppa. She plans to start giving gifts then and then she has to pack for the mountains which, if anything, has her mother excited and frantic with worry -- _youngji-ah, be careful with your character building adventure_ , she had teased.

"You dropped one."

She blinks. "Dropped what?"

He reaches behind him when they stop at a light, handing her a crumpled post-it. It's blue and there are creases. She unfolds it and then laughs, out right, loud, bright, and delighted.

"Wang Jackson," she murmurs.

YOU BETTER BE HOME THE NEXT TIME I'M BACK, it says. His handwriting is big, sloppy, clumsy even, and there are a few smears in the corner. It's cute. It's stupid and small and she's kind of delighted. He must have stolen a marker from her sister, who hates sharing her markers more than anything ever at work.

Youngji folds the note carefully. She keeps it in her purse.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Okay so she doesn't forget about his present.

Really.

She _doesn't_. But it will take her a minute to admit it, that she'd rather give it to him than leave it around. Seriously.

It kind of happens all too fast but he's not exactly back when she's back, when he goes to Hong Kong and then there's a lot of things that he has to do with the group. She gets it, of course. She flies back and forth between Japan, then KARA is in China (briefly, just briefly), and then they all have a bunch of appearances, shoots, solo and otherwise. She sees Kangjoon-oppa first, then it's the mountains with Jongok and the others and please don't blame her, but it's really, really, ridiculously cold.

She gets the text in the tent. Dongwook groans from the corner.

"Who is it now?"

WHERE IS MY **PRESENT**

"Jackson," she murmurs, or shivers. Maybe it's both. Mostly it's both. Someone snorts next to her and she's too tired to glare or pout. "I forgot to give him a gift. The gift. Oh _god_."

Jongok laughs next to her. "You didn't."

"I did." She's horrified. "And it was supposed to be a surprise, but then --"

_what present_

She tries to play it cool.

YOUNGJI YOU'RE ON A MOUNTAIN NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO ARGUE -- DO THE RIGHT THING

She laughs, out loud and then shifts, turning toward Jongok, who has her eyes closed. She's listening though.

"You should tell him to come," Jongok says too.

_you haven't been home yet_

HOME NOW

"Wang Jackson," she mutters.

PRESENT.

She rolls her eyes and tosses her phone underneath her pillow. It buzzes again. Then it buzzes one more time. She's annoyed now and it falls in sequence: there is no _hi_ , no _when are you coming back_ , and really, why is it so hard for boys to not see past that. She was going to text him too and she had sent him a couple of selcas, really pretty ones with the snow and the air and her flushed cheeks.

There is a knot in her stomach and she shifts, turning on her belly, moving closer to Jongok because she's a lot warmer and she doesn't want to think about the present.

"Does no one say I miss you anymore?" she mutters.

The tent is small enough for someone to say something. There's a pause and a rustle. Dongwook turns music on his phone. She keeps her eyes closed and tries not to think of expecting answers.

She doesn't realize what she says.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

In the morning, the sun rises and they are halfway down the trail when someone suggests that they take a bit of a break since the sound team is falling behind again.

They set up for interviews and Youngji shivers, takes her phone to the side, and snaps a picture of the winter in front of her. The snow is white, so white, strangely white and surreal, nothing like it is in the city with cars, the people, and so many things moving, constantly moving about. She breathes in and out and doesn't know why she's especially frustrated. She's over Dongwook-oppa teasing her and pushing her -- gently -- through the hike, down the mountain because that's what big brothers go and do. She's glad she's with the others but it's kind of disconnecting; she wants a little more, a little differently, and there is this small, nagging feeling of forgetting something.

She doesn't send the photo to her mother (she should) or her sister (she should do that _too_ ) or in a group message, since there has to be something to shower for filming and all her family meals. It's the kind of photo you send to a boyfriend, or some one closer, the kind of boy that you like, that you _really_ like because it says a lot of things. She feels shy and fluttery. She thinks _what if we would come here_.

She hits send. He'll find it himself, she thinks.

It doesn't make her feel any better though.

Maybe she just wants him to miss her too.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Kangjoon is the first to see her. 

He smiles and waves and points to his room. Jackson is here, he doesn't say. Solidarity, she thinks. She's blushing but she's ready to blame the cold. She nods and smiles though, follows Jongok up the stairs and heads to the room to drop her bags off because she smells too much like fresh air, snow, and too many places at once.

Her stomach is still in knots. The television is on and she opens the door to her room, jumping back. Her bags fall from her hands and Jackson is grinning, sheepishly, while sitting comfortably in her bed.

"Hey."

" _Yah_!" she says and pulls off her jacket, throwing it at his face. He makes a sound, but it's muffled. "Why are you in here? What gives?"

"I found it," he tells her, putting her jacket on the bed. He points to his head, grinning. "Thanks!"

She flushes, bitting her lip. She turns her head and pulls off her own knit cap, dropping it over her backpack.

"You're such a brat."

Her hair is a mess, curls still wet and heavy framing her face. She should shower. 

"You just care about your present."

His eyes narrow and he stands. "You didn't tell me you got a present," he tells her. "I told you not to get me anything -"

"You did _not_."

"I did too!"

She stomps her foot. "Yah! You don't tell people when you want to surprise them with things anyway. It's not like I set out to plan this. I got everyone presents. And just be happy I was thinking of _you_ too!"

His face falls and she feels guilty because while, okay, it's sort of true. She did think of him. She thought of him first. She seems to think of him without thinking of him. It's habit, a dangerous habit. She can tell herself that she missed him, but there's something completely different between missing him and missing him _and_ wanting to hear that he missed her too.

"You didn't give me mine," he mutters, then stands in her face because he finishes his arguments. Jackson doesn't look away from her either. "I got mine last so, well, it's kind of like you didn't give just give presents out --"

"That makes no sense." She blinks. "But okay?"

He pushes at her shoulder gently. "You went to the mountains without me," he admonishes. "I was feeling a little hurt."

"What does that have to do with anything? You ruined the surprise." She's sheepish. "I thought of you first," she mutters.

"It was a surprise?" He steps closer into her space, too close, but then it's Jackson, Jackson who has no understanding of personal space, and she doesn't really know how to step back. "Really?"

"No." Her face is warm. "Or well, yes? I don't know. I'm not really going to go somewhere and get you a present, then spend the entire time while I'm away telling you that I got you something because I was thinking of you?"

"You were thinking of me?"

She hits his chest. "Yah. You're not helping."

His mouth curls. She flushes and it's really, really something that she doesn't want to spend any more time with. It's not like the two of them are hiding to be alone; she's still just as protective of their space though.

"I like it," he says. "It's my style." He studies her openly. "And you're pretty when you blush."

She laughs softly. "I know," she says, then sort of realizes what he says. "I --" His fingers brush her forehead and her breath catches. She forgets what she was trying to say. She can't quite bring herself to look away either. "I was worried though --"

"Well," he shakes his head. "Stop."

It happens this way, slow and uncertain, but fast enough for her to be caught of guard and confused. He doesn't hesitate and his arm slides around her waist, then tugs her forward so that she half-stumbles, half-falls into and against his chest. Her eyes are wide, his mouth moves into her hair, and she's seen enough of Dongwook's dramas to know that hugs are never just _hugs_. 

"Yah," she breathes. " _Shut up_ ," he interrupts.

His fingers slide into her hair too. It might be five, it might be ten minutes; it might be fast and too slow, but he holds her there and she doesn't care who sees. That's kind of a big deal, you see.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

There is a story behind _Weekly Idol_ and she's not going to tell a soul because business is business and by now, really, you can tell that Jackson can't keep anything to himself and is excitable and flustered and just too honest, like she is, when it comes to a lot of things.

He says, in front everyone, "Ah, this?" and points to his hat, looking directly at her, to the point that she is completely caught off guard when everyone _also_ looks at her. "Well," he tells them. "Youngji got this for me."

And that is how the lie detectors came out of storage, wedding bells, and _do you think of him as a man? _happened too again.__

__The segment is strange and embarrassing, and they are lucky enough to be surrounded by people that completely get, from always making sure to say _we have no lives_ to secret dates, girlfriends, boyfriends, candy habits and more. When it's done, they're both back to the _Roommate_ house and not their dorms because filming is filming._ _

__"Make sure we're invited! I love weddings!" Sohyun calls, as they leave, in between more wedding songs, and Youngji bites her embarrassment back, wanting to kick Jackson in the shins and call it a day._ _

__All this for a present, she thinks._ _

__They're quiet in the car. The _Roommate_ staff agrees to let Jackson's manager drive them to the house and start filming a little later. His manager puts the music on and it's starting to boil over, in her, wanting to know what is happening, starting to happen, or if it's all in her head._ _

__Maybe he doesn't care, she thinks. Hara-eonni says boys are too slow on the uptake, that it takes them a little longer because there are pretty girls and then there are the pretty girls that matter just a little bit more. ("I wouldn't worry too much," she said too, tucking Youngji's hair behind her ear. "I think you shouldn't worry at all actually -- but being worried, it's kind of healthy.")_ _

__"I just want to return the stupid hat," she mutters._ _

__"What?"_ _

__She turns her head, meeting his gaze. Her mouth sours into a frown. "Nothing," she says._ _

__"You're mad." He laughs a little. "You're actually _mad_."_ _

__"Tired," she half-snaps. "I'm tired._ _

__"Mad," he corrects. "You pout when you're mad --" he points, touching her mouth. She's so flustered, she freezes, wide-eyed. His fingers brush her forehead. "You get a worry line too."_ _

__"It is _not_." She hits his hand away. "I don't have a worry line."_ _

__"You totally do."_ _

__" _Jackson_ ," she hisses._ _

__He laughs. He says nothing else. Instead, he goes and leans against the window. He messes around with his phone. He finds headphones, but doesn't put them on. She waits for him to say something. It's awkward, and they're not awkward, and she'd rather him be blunt then weird and quiet and amused Jackson because it's three things that catch her off guard._ _

__Her phone buzzes._ _

__DON'T BE MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ _

__She blinks and reads the screen again. She scoffs._ _

___am not_ _ _

__YAH YOU'RE SO BAD AT NOT BEING MAD BUT BEING MAD BECAUSE I'M NOT GOOD AT HIDING THINGS FROM YOU GOD, YOUNGJI JUST LOOK IN YOUR BAG!!!!!!_ _

__"My bag?"_ _

__He doesn't say anything._ _

__She sighs and entertains him though. She shifts forward, smoothing the blanket over her knees and then digs into it. She picks out a small box, clumsily wrapped. The paper is torn in a corner. There's ribbon, silver ribbon, and it's wrinkled instead of curled in the edges too._ _

__Her phone buzzes, but she ignores it. She opens the box, careful to make sure that the paper doesn't get everywhere. Her ribbon folds easily and curls into her lap._ _

__Gloves._ _

__There are gloves. Soft, gray gloves that are more practical for early fall and less practical for, you know, climbing a mountain top. She picks them up carefully, her fingers brushing against the palms._ _

__She meets his gaze._ _

__There are million things he could say, a million more for her to say because it's a gift and it's one of those _gifts_ , a little bigger than a surprise. The kind of gift that you kiss someone for._ _

__"If I can't go next time," he says out loud. Her phone doesn't buzz. The music in the front of the van seems a little louder. "You should take those, wear them, and think of me."_ _

__It seems so simple, too easy, but it's something he says, honest and unflinching. She wants to reach forward and touch him, to say something cool and meaningful and something that would take away the strange reality of this moment. But the gloves are warm, softer as she continues to hold them, and with a minute more, she realizes that her hands tremble a little._ _

__Her heart is pounding._ _

__When they get out of the car, she takes care to slide them on. She smiles widely on their way inside._ _

__This is the surprise._ _


End file.
